


Flying in the Open Skies

by Suni08



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Discovery, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Honestly I enjoyed writing and planning this so much, In which Serquel are basically soulmates lmao, Kinda crack fic?, Lots of tropes thrown at serquel lmao, Movie inspired, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn (ish), ZNMD, fun and banter, serquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suni08/pseuds/Suni08
Summary: When Sergio Marquina embarks on the Bachelor trip of adventures with his brother and childhood friend, he does it to keep a promise. He did not expect to actually enjoy the experiences and learn important lessons about life. But the absolute last thing he expects, is to fall in love.~Inspired by the Bollywood movie- Zindagi Na Milegi Dobara.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm back with this AU!  
> I have had this idea brewing in my head for more than a month now and I honestly planned the entire fanfic out already so obviously, I had to write it. I was trying to get the follow up to Estoy Contigo up first but, because it is quite long, I started writing the first chapter of this yesterday and here it is! 
> 
> This fic will primarily be a Serquel fic of course but other relationships from LCDP will appear though, I won't say which one's now haha. This first chapter is very world building type so it's not amazing but it's important for the story!
> 
> If you have not watched Zindagi Na Milegi Dobara, please watch it! It is one of my most favourite movies ever and you will definitely get what this fic is all about hehe. However, the corresponding characters to the movie will not have all the same traits or storylines since I want to keep the initial characters from LCDP alive!
> 
> I can't promise a very frequent update schedule because of Uni but I am so hyped for this story so you'll probably be getting at least one chapter a week!
> 
> Lastly, I already love you all so much and I really hope you enjoy this as much as I am!

The women stood outside in a beautiful garden in Florence as the night sky, the lights and her sparkly white dress lit up her face so she was glowing, despite the fact that inside she didn’t feel as lively.

The man got down on his knees, smiling as he took in her beautiful aura.

“Will you marry me?” He asked.

The girl looked at him in disbelief for a moment; he was really doing this?

“Andres, please, you don’t have to.” She shook her head slightly even though the feeling was telling her to go for it no matter what the circumstances.

“Okay, will you marry me, please?” He asked, still smiling.

“Andres, why are you doing this?”

“Because sooner or later this was going to happen.” The women sighed. “Look, I have lived much of my life without felling serious about anything, until now. We are in love with each other. We are even perfect for each other, our families like each other; I’m an architect, you’re an interior designer- we’re practically a match made in heaven! Life is all about enjoyment and you, my darling Tatiana, have given me much of that.” Andres continued.

Tatiana finally broke into a smile, a small laugh even.

“So will you marry me? Please answer yes or no quickly because I think me knee is going to break soon.” Andres smirked out, eliciting a giggle from Tatiana.

After a pause, Tatiana finally spoke. “Yes!” She stretched out her left hand and Andres laughed as he placed the shining diamond ring in her finger.

They fell into an embrace followed by a passionate kiss feeling happy to be in love.

***

The atmosphere was full of applause and laughter as Andres and Tatiana danced together at their Engagement party. Soon there was toasts and songs coming from all their friends and family as they sat around the dinner table.

A man in a black suit and brown hair stood up to make his toast. “Good evening everyone, my name is Martin, Andres and I have been friends since school.”

“The three Musketeers!” He hears Andres’ father shout out and Martin and Andres share a knowing look.

“Yes, that’s right. Uncle has always called us the Musketeers since school. Unfortunately, our third Musketeer and Andres’ brother, Sergio, isn’t here between us today.”

Suddenly the room went silent, as everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Martin’s eyebrows shot up as he saw everyone’s reaction. “No, he’s alive, don’t worry! Although Andres and I have planned to kill him multiple times.” The room breaks into relief and laughter. “He’s in London, he just couldn’t make it today.”

Martin focuses back on Andres. “I just want to say that this man is my closest friend and to see him happy with Tatiana, although sickening at times, gives me much joy. I wish the couple a lot of happiness to come.” Martin finishes his speech as he looks at Andres, a little longer than he should. He wanted to say more but by now, he was aware that he has to keep it short and simple before the wall inside of him breaks.

The party went on in full swing and soon Tatiana excused herself to go freshen up with her girls.

“So, Tatiana, even though this is all great and you know how happy and excited I am for all of this but, I just think I should warn you that Daniel is already planning a Bachelor party.” Monica stated as she fixes her thick, curly hair and helps fix Tatiana’s dress.

“Too late, Andres is already planning to go on a Bachelor trip with his brother and Martin.” Agata starts to explain as she fixes her lashes. “They made some crazy thrill pact or something, back in college. Something about choosing a sport that the others won’t know about.”

“Oh shit, sounds like one of those reality shows.” Monica replied as the other two nodded. “Where are they going?”

“Spain, for three weeks. They want to keep in touch with their Spanish roots.” Tatiana says a matter of factly.

Monica’s eyebrows burrowed. “How do you feel about that?” She asks in her usual concerned and caring tone.

Tatiana sighs. “Obviously, I’m not _thrilled_ by the idea but, we’ll be married within six months anyway so might as well let him go out with a last hurrah with his boys.”

“But babes, you are aware that this is _Andres_ you’re speaking about, right? This guy slept with anything that moved before you came into his life and now, he’ll be away for _three weeks!_ What makes you think he won’t take advantage of that?” Agata says in a _wake up_ kind of tone. “Besides, remember when he flirted with both me and Mon the very first night you introduced us to him? He definitely does it a lot so much so that I’m surprised he hasn’t been married four times before this already.” She shot Tatiana an incredulous look at the fact that her friend was really getting hitched to this guy. “Honestly speaking, that man is exactly the type of guy I despise so I am warning you again, be careful.”

“I hate to say it, Tatiana, but Agata is right. Even Daniel can’t tell me what happened the night of his bachelor party whenever I ask him.” Monica added as she rolled her eyes thinking back to some of the conversations she had with her husband.

Tatiana felt all her initial worries come back, she always found Andres charming- it’s why she fell for him in the first place- but she had noticed his comments about women in general and his flirtations with many of her friends. However, this man treated her like a queen. Showering her with whatever her heart desired such as jewels and a beautiful piano but above all lots and lots of love. He had become important to her in every way and she wasn’t about to throw away the life she was about to have with him because of her insecurities.

When Agata and Monica noticed that Tatiana’s mood had deflated, they changed the subject to things like shopping and their trip to London for Tatiana’s hotel and she felt her worries go back to the side-lines again.

On the other side of the venue, Andres and Martin were chilling with Daniel and a mutual friend they had made through Agata, Mirko, who preferred to go by the name Helsinki.

“So, like, none of you will know what sport the other two have chosen?” Daniel asked, very curious about this road trip they had planned.

“Nope, what would be the fun of planning and deciding what to do on our trip together? Although my little brother keeps insisting that’s what we do, it’s more important to experience new things without having an excuse to back out.” Andres exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

“That would be a great trust building exercise in the military if I’m being honest.” Helsinki spoke.

“Yeah I suppose it may as well be. I don’t even remember whose idea it was.” Andres stated as he took a sip of his scotch.

“It was mine.” Martin smirked. “Helsinki isn’t the only one who likes to play with danger.” Andres spotted Martin look at Helsinki up and down and knew then, what his friend meant by that.

The conversation went on for a bit longer until Daniel suggested they go get more drinks.

“Me and Helsinki will go hang out elsewhere.” Martin smirked and Helsinki smiled as the two popped off to some corner leaving Andres chuckling at his friend’s antiques and Daniel looking back and forth in bewilderment.

***

Somewhere amidst the rush and beauty of the city of London, Sergio Marquina was taking phone calls after phone calls to finally seal the deal he had been working on for weeks. He didn’t have the desire nor the energy to continue being social with clients and dealers from all over the world but, his work was his life and so here he was printing bills instead of joining his brother in the celebration of his engagement. To be fair, he knew that flying to Italy for a party like this would’ve just been him sitting in the corner with a drink in hand and every now and again conversing to either Andres or Martin, or the very few people he knew in that circle. To be entirely truthful, though, he would much rather continue to work and keep to his routine. Soon, he got another phone call but this time it was on his personal with the name _Andres DeFonollosa_ lighting up the screen, and although he knew he had to speak to his brother, he couldn’t just yet.

Few hours went by until finally, Sergio went on his Lunch break and despite the fact that he just wanted to do his usual and continue reading his book about Chemical Reactions, he decided to call his brother instead.

“Little brother! I was hoping you hadn’t just blanked me.” He could almost _hear_ the smirk in his brother’s voice.

“Sorry Andres, work has been very busy lately.” Sergio stated coolly.

“It’s always busy for you, so busy that you missed such an amazing party last night!”

“Yeah I’m sure it was but I think we are both aware that I would not have enjoyed it as much as you.”

“I suppose that is true but I wish you would loosen up Sergio, life has so much more to it than you think.” Sergio felt the deep sigh Andres had just taken.

There was a pause, much like there would always be whenever Andres would give Sergio life advice and Sergio would brush it off saying he was comfortable with his life and comfortable with how he was as a person. Today, however, Sergio wasn’t going to repeat himself and instead chose to delicately reveal the next piece of information.

“Listen Andres, I am afraid I will be unable to make it to Spain.” Sergio released the breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

Sergio knew his brother’s frustration was building up and he also knew what his brother would say next.

“Sergio, this keeps happening. You always cancel this trip whenever we decide to do it. I know, this trip especially, is out of your comfort zone, but I’m getting married to the love of my life and it’s my Bachelor trip! I want to be with the two most important people in my life for a couple of weeks; is that really too much to ask?”

Sergio wanted to do what he would usually do when he faced a conversation such as this- turn around and walk away- but he couldn’t leave a conversation with his brother with a question such as this, hanging between them. He was truly lost for words as he so often was and so simply replied with:

“Andres, it’s not too much to ask, first of all, but I simply cannot leave my work hanging- I’m sorry.”

Sergio once again just _knew_ his brother was shaking his head. “Look Sergio, we meet once every few years and that’s not a bad thing but this is something that hurts me, brother. I know there has been tensions between all of us as a group and I know that’s the real reason you are backing out but please think again otherwise I will just cancel this trip again.” And with that, the line went dead.

Sergio sighed; he didn’t understand why his brother was using his emotions to think about this when really it was a simple logical solution. He was about to make a huge gain with his company and he had to sacrifice something- in this case the trip- to achieve it. Didn’t they used to play Chess together as kids? Didn’t Andres know that sometimes you had to save the king by sacrificing the queen? Why was he linking this to the ‘tensions’ between the group? That was not at all the reason for this decision. Or at least, that’s what he told himself.

The hours went by at work and Sergio decided to hit the gym to let off the steam. Working out was great not only for his body, but for him to gather his thoughts. He thought about how many times Andres had told him about the real meaning of life, about _love_ , and sometimes to just ‘go with the flow’- whatever that meant. Andres would explain to him that confinement at work or his apartment was going to drive him to loneliness one day and although Sergio didn’t believe that, he knew that sometimes his brother did have a point despite the fact he did not want to accept that his brother was right, at all.

He entered his three-bedroom apartment and switched on the lights as he took off his blazer and ties. He played the voice mails to hear yet another one from his brother, telling him not to ditch them and that he missed him and how important it was for them to be together again. Sergio sighed at how ridiculous his brother sounded but overcome with a strange feeling. Well it wasn’t strange because it was the love he felt for his brother and the desire to leave everything and follow him, but he didn’t like it- nor would he ever like the feeling of love. And yet, he felt a draw to this trip, something inside him pulling him towards it even if it was just for the sake of the pact they made all those years ago despite the fact that he was initially tricked into it. Maybe he could make some arrangements and attend the trip?

***

Raquel Murillo had just gotten back from her last day at work for a while to find her mother clumsily going through the cupboards in the living room.

“Mama, what’s wrong?” Raquel instantly went over to the elderly women and helped her onto the couch.

“I- I can’t find my notes for the class I have to give tomorrow.” Marivi simply replied still looking around carelessly.

Raquel frowned. “Mama, you don’t have a class tomorrow, you have to see me off to the airport tomorrow, remember?”

Raquel had very recently found out that her Mother was suffering from a degenerative Brain disease; Alzheimer’s. There would particularly be days like today where Marivi would be thinking she was still a Teacher or that her husband was still alive despite the fact that she had retired five years prior. There would be other days where Marivi couldn’t remember where their house was. These were hard enough but knowing that it would only get worse from here, was terrifying and heart-breaking. There would soon be days when Marivi wouldn’t be able to remember past memories, who Raquel was and, eventually, she may end up forgetting herself too. In a time like this, Raquel was leaving for her annual two-month trip and she felt disappointed in herself. Her mother had only been diagnosed three weeks prior and Raquel had already booked this trip but she had tried to convince her mother that she would cancel and take care of her but Marivi had insisted she go.

“I have always taught you to live for your dreams, mi hija, I don’t want you sacrificing your life for me.” She would say.

“But how can I leave you like this, mama?” Raquel would reply.

The back and forth had somewhat been resolved when they found a nurse who would come live here for the two months she would be gone so that Marivi could be cared for. Raquel’s sister, whom she wasn’t very close with, had agreed to come by every now and then with any necessities Marivi may need or to take her to her hospital appointments. It had made Raquel feel better about going, but her doubts remained still.

Nevertheless, the reassurance her mother provided her with allowed her to continue with her plan. She packed up any last minute items she may have missed as she left her worries aside, just for a moment, just so she could feel the escapism, the pure joy to going back to where she loved to be the most. She took a deep breath and smiled.

***

Sergio had just received a message from Andres saying him and Martin had left for the airport and soon he was about to leave himself. He still couldn’t believe that somehow he had finally decided _for_ going to Spain and fulfilling the promise they had made all those years ago, despite the fact that the deal was still not closed. He sighed and locked his colour organised suitcase as he prepared to gather the reminder of his things to leave for his brother’s bachelor trip. Little did he know, however, that this trip would prove to be the trip that would change his life.


	2. One Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio, Andres and Martin start their trip and arrive at their first adventure spot.
> 
> Focuses on the dynamic between the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading the crazy first chapter and for the kudos and the comments, it truly means a lot :')  
> This chapter made me laugh so many times as I was writing so I hope you enjoy!

Sergio had just landed in Barcelona but he was aware that Andres and Martin were both here already. The flight hadn’t been too bad because no one had taken the seat next to him and he spent most of the time reading. He took a deep breath as he exited the plane and reminded himself that he could do this. As he approached the exit of the airport after collecting the rest of his bags, he could see Andres standing outside, grinning from ear to ear. Sergio couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his brother himself- he was meeting him after more than two years after all.

Andres enveloped Sergio in a tight hug without even giving him the chance to put his bags down however, Sergio reciprocated best he could. “Oh, hermanito, it’s so good to see you.” Andres exclaimed once he finally let go of Sergio.

The latter smiled back happily, “Same here Andres.” He replied as he looked around looking for the third member of their group. “Where’s Martin?” He asked.

“He just went over to the shop, he’ll be back soon.” And as if on cue, Martin appeared.

“Sergio! My dear friend!” Martin exclaimed at the sight of Sergio.

Sergio sighed and smiled slightly with a nod sent in Martin’s direction. He could feel the uncomfortable feelings about Martin return but he shook them away; it would not do him any of them any good to bring back the ‘tensions’- as his brother liked to say- from all those years ago. Martin, however, seemed to not even notice as he also hugged Sergio tightly. Sergio reciprocated with just one hand on Martin’s back.

“Shall we get going?” Andres asked and the other two men nodded and followed him to the taxi he had waiting. “I have to say, we haven’t been in Spain since that holiday we had as kids, but there’s something in the air that feels different, better even, to both Italy and London. It’s like we’re home.”

The way to the hotel was filled with the Spanish Culture; the historic buildings, the stalls, the busy feel of a city and the beautiful beaches nearby. Sergio took in each and every sight, analysing them one by one until he heard Martin ask him questions like how he was and how was work which Sergio gave honest but short answers to. To his relief, they arrived at the hotel shortly after and so they wandered in. Once they had checked in and freshened up, they started going over the plans for the trip.

“So you’re telling me that we’re leaving Spain without seeing Madrid, the capital?” Sergio had stated as Andres revealed the three different places they would be going to.

“We’re only here for three weeks, Sergio, we don’t have time. Besides, we’ve been to Madrid once already, this trip is about adventure!”

“So we’re going to Costa Brava first, then Seville and Pamplona?” Martin asked as a confirmation.

“That’s correct!” Andres replied.

“But if we’re leaving for Costa Brava tomorrow then I suggest we should explore Barcelona for the rest of the day.”

Andres agreed immediately and so they both turned to look at Sergio.

“You both can go, I think I will stay here and make some phone calls to catch up with work.” Sergio said as he adjusted his glasses with his thumb and index figure.

Martin and Andres both stared at him. “I thought we were on holiday.” Martin said with a hint of amusement.

Sergio just shrugged and walked to his side of the room.

“You know we can’t argue with him.” Andres said to Martin.

After Andres and Martin had changed and were ready to head out, Sergio appeared again with a gift bag.

“Andres, I brought this for Tatiana.” Sergio handed the bag to his brother. “As an Engagement present.”

“We were supposed to get you Engagement presents?” Martin went wide eyed.

Andres ignored Martin. “Thank you Sergio, I’m sure she will be very happy to receive it. I can already see the wide smile and hear the giggle that would spread across her face!” He took out the present to reveal an ostrich orange handbag. His instant thought was how, although it looked expensive, it was not the type of bag Tatiana liked at all.

Martin was thinking the same thing, only he decided to speak it. “Did you really buy such a tacky bag?”

Sergio’s eyebrows rose as for a second as he was rendered speechless. “I- I didn’t know what to buy but I didn’t want her to think that her fiancé’s brother didn’t bother.”

“Yeah, but now she will know her fiancé’s brother has no taste.” Martin replied and Andres suppressed a laugh.

Sergio just rolled his eyes; he didn’t have time for this immaturity and so he just wished them a good time exploring and went off back to complete his work. Needless to say, Andres and Martin did enjoy their time out in the city and Sergio enjoyed his usual alone time with his work and books.

Later that evening, they met up in the bar downstairs.

“You really should have come, Sergio. We ventured all around and came across a library I know you would’ve loved.” Andres had said when they all took a seat at the table.

“I’m sure I would’ve but work was really quite important, I definitely earned quite a bit of money as well.”

Martin just rolled his eyes at that and took a sip from his beer. “Sergio, I’ve heard something about you.” He said after a short while.

Sergio looked at him carefully as he adjusted his glasses. “What?” He then looked at Andres who clearly knew where this was going. “Did Andres tell you?”

Martin just nodded trying his best to keep a straight face.

“Andres, can’t you keep something to yourself?” Sergio shook his head at his brother and took a deep breath; he didn’t want to do this right now but he realised this wasn’t going to go away until he cleared it. “I was forced okay? Andres sent our mama to London a few weeks ago and took me to one of her friend’s house to meet their daughter, Alicia. I was ready to refuse to take this any further but before I even got to say hello, she just said ‘Not happening’.” He adjusted his glasses again as he shuffled in his seat.

“What?” Martin exclaimed and Sergio just shrugged.

Martin and Andres looked at each other and then burst out laughing. “You- were set up with a girl- and she rejected you.” Martin managed to get out between laughs.

“It really wasn’t a big deal.” Sergio looked around feeling even more uncomfortable.

“You really ruined our reputation, Sergio.”

“What’s funnier is that you actually fell for it.” Andres spoke.

Sergio looked up. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t tell Martin any of that. He stole my new trick- If you tell someone you know something about them, they will reveal their entire life story to you.” Andres smirked looking smug.

Martin laughed again. “Cheers!”

Sergio shook his head- these two _idiots_ irritated the life out of him.

***

When morning came, they collected their things and checked out of the hotel. Once they arrived to the Car rental from where they would depart for Costa Brava in the car that Andres had booked, Martin instantly fell in love with a 1950 Chevrolet Styleline.

“Oh, we need to drive this car, look at it!” Martin exclaimed.

Sergio and Andres both turned around to look in Martin’s direction. “It is beautiful.” Andres stated.

“But, it won’t be practical. The SUV will be much more comfortable.” Sergio added and Andres nodded.

Martin pouted. “You guys suck.”

The other two just shook their head and went inside to pay. Andres had just taken out his wallet when Sergio stopped him. “You’ve been taking care of all of my expenses ever since you got your first job, Andres, it’s my turn now.”

Andres just smiled and stepped back, letting his little brother who wasn’t so ‘little’ anymore, pay the fees for the car.

***

Sergio drove the first stretch to Costa Brava, and at first he focused on the road, zoning out of any conversations the other two were having but when Andres turned on some music, Martin started to sing and dance to the beat, moving his hands around in all different circles, dabbing even. Soon Andres joined in. Sergio looked at them both, seriously judging the two men at first, but soon he broke into a laugh and shook his head. Martin ate plenty of snacks as Andres took pictures of their surroundings even though majority was the highway. When he began to take pictures of Sergio, the latter was quick to cover the lens. After about an hour, Sergio started getting phone calls from work and one even told him that one of the dealers wanted to have a meeting with him right now and so Sergio pulled up the car on a dirt road even though the others had plenty of complaints but Sergio explained he had to do this. He opened the boot and put on a tie and a checkered blazer and grabbed his laptop.

As Sergio had the meeting, Andres and Martin watched him with an amused expression.

“Just look at this beautiful view with the trees and the cliffs, and then look at our Sergio. What has happened to him?” Martin stated.

Andres sighed. “He’s gone ment-aal”

Martin laughed at the pronunciation. “This is that school joke we had, isn’t it?”

Andres nodded and laughed along with his friend.

“He’s a ment-aal bu-oy” Martin stated as he emphasised each syllable.

“But on a serious note, if he would just open himself up a little and allow for someone to enter his life like I have Tatiana, I feel he would be okay.”

“But I’m not like him and I don’t have a special someone in my life.” Martin wandered.

“Well, you’re not like him because you spend a lot of time with me.” Andres smirked and although Martin laughed, for a second there, he felt as if the boundary between friend and ‘special someone’ could come undone. But before he could dwell on that thought, he heard Sergio’s meeting come to an end.

“Our dear Professor, you look da ment-ally da sick in this uniform.” Andres said as Sergio walked towards him. The man just looked at both of them, confused.

It was Andres’ turn to drive now and Sergio sat in the passenger seat, thinking. Andres and Martin soon started a conversation about how if Sergio got one more phone call, they would throw his phone out of the window. Sergio gave them the coldest stare they had ever seen him give someone.

Soon, after a few minutes of silence, Andres turned on some music again. One of their favourites played and he grinned happily. He looked at Sergio and began to sing the first verse.

_“Una mattina mi sono alzato_ _  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao  
Una mattina mi sono azalto  
E ho trovato l'invasor”_

At first Sergio didn’t sing but when Andres began to sing the third verse, Sergio found himself quietly singing too. Martin didn’t join because he knew since childhood that this song was a special song for his two friends.

When the song finally came to an end, Sergio and Andres looked at each other and smiled. “Do you remember how grandfather would always play and sing this song? His stories about the war were something I’ll never forget.” Andres smiled warmly and Sergio nodded in agreement.

They soon pulled up at a service stop and used the washroom. They were about to leave when they saw another man deep in thought and so Andres had an idea.

“Guys, follow my lead.”

Sergio knew exactly what his brother was suggesting. “Andres, you are not in college anymore, please grow up.”

Andres ignored him and when he saw the start opportunity, he started screaming. “Guys watch out! Ahhh.”

Martin instantly joined in and nudged Sergio to join in too. Finally, he did, not as loudly but he did. The stranger looked around in horror and when Andres, Sergio and Martin ran out as if in fear, the poor man followed them without even coming out in a presentable manner.

The men drove off laughing and Sergio gave the man a look of apology and saw the man come to the realisation that he had just been played.

"Hijo de putas!" They heard him shouting.

"He could call the police, you know." Sergio stated as his friends continued to laugh.

"If he does, I'll just kill him." Andres stated as a matter of fact.

"I'll help you bury the body." Martin added.

Sergio stared at both of them. "What's wrong with the both of you?"

"I wouldn't touch that subject if I were you." Martin replied as he opened his fifth packet of crisps of that day. 

The rest of the journey went by smoothly; Andres had gotten a call from Tatiana, Sergio silently taking in the surroundings and Martin making sly and witty comments every now and again. Finally, they arrived at the villa Andres had arranged for them to stay at in Costa Brava.

They were captivated by the beauty of the white two storey villa surrounded in the cliffs and by trees. Andres and Martin looked around the living and kitchen area and then explored the pool. Sergio wandered upstairs and found a beautiful study with a massive bookcase and a sleek looking desk and computer area. This was a place he would never want to leave. As he approached the huge glass window and inspected the beautiful view, he felt relaxed, happy almost.

Andres and Martin convinced Sergio to join them to the beach. Sergio didn't join them when they went swimming, instead opting to sit with his book on the chairs provided. 

He read for a few minutes but then the sun seemed to block his view and he couldn’t read anymore. He put his hand in front of the sunlight and turned away. As he turned his head, his eye caught onto something almost _glowing_ against the sunlight, although, he pretty quickly realised that he was looking at _someone-_ a woman. Soon she flipped her long brown hair back in the wind as she stood near the sea, her long dress flowing freely. He noticed her face and how _beautiful_ she looked as she smiled watching the waves crash against each other. Something inside him stir, a foreign feeling arose, however, before he could even begin to read into it, Andres and Martin returned from their swim.

Martin instantly caught onto the way Sergio was looking at this lady.

“Who’s she?” He asked bringing Sergio’s attention back into reality.

“How would I know?” He simply stated.

Andres simply smirked as he knew full well what _that_ look meant and Martin, almost as if reading Andres’ mind, stated the obvious.

“Sergio likes a girl.” He smirked.

“Oh come on, I just _saw_ her.” Sergio said in utter disbelief at the fact that his friend could even _suggest_ a childish thing like this.

“Yeah and now you like her.” Martin suppressed his laugh.

Sergio frowned.

“You know what, since you’re never going to make a move, I’ll do it for you.” Martin started walking towards the mysterious woman.

“What?” Sergio just adjusted his glasses as he continued to stare in disbelief. Andres continued to grin.

“Hola.” He began as he approached the woman.

She turned around in confusion as to who had called her. “Hola.” She replied however.

“I see you like the waves, so do I.” The women raised her eyebrows. “Are you from around here?” Martin continued.

“Well, I am Spanish but my family moved to London when I was still a child.” The woman replied, still amused at this strange man.

“Wow, you already have so many things in common with us.”

“Us?” She asked.

“Me and my friends.” He pointed back at Andres and Sergio, the former waved at her and the latter tried to look anywhere but at her.

The woman focused on the man in glasses who refused to make eye contact with her. She wandered what type of man wears a fully buttoned shirt and reads a book about physical reactions at the beach. Although, somehow, there was something intriguing about him.

“Maybe you would like to join us for dinner? Or a few drinks.” Martin finished.

The woman continued to stare at him, amused. Although she was pretty sure he wasn’t trying to hit on her, it was sure a very similar situation and something in the body language of the man with glasses told her that this man was hitting on her _for_ his friend.

“Sorry, I have to get up quite early tomorrow.” She simply refused.

Martin wasn’t particularly surprised but he wanted to get on Sergio’s nerves, and so of course he needed to see who this woman was that his friend was most definitely attracted to and report back to Andres.

“Well, then enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thanks.” She said before she started to make her way back home.

“Oh, you didn’t give me your name.” Martin called after her.

“Raquel. Raquel Murillo.” She replied as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter onwards will have a lot of Serquel, I promise <3


	3. The Instructor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio, Andrés and Martin start training for their first sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? An update to this story??  
> Haha I'm sorry for taking so long to the people who have given this story a shot. I did not give up writing, I've just been busy with a lot of stuff and writing other small things that will never get published haha. The other day I got a lot of inspiration for this story again and so I began re-working on this chapter.
> 
> I also just want to give huge thanks to everyone who has read, left comments and kudos to any of my stories! I have no faith that this is actually good writing but you guys make me feel very special with your love, thank you very much!
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a big one so I don't know when I'll be able to update it but I hope you all enjoy this one! :)

“You’re unbelievable.” Sergio had said when Martin had returned.

“It was worth a try.” Martin took his seat next to Andrés. “But at least now you know her name.”

Sergio shook his head. “You have to stop getting involved in my business.”

Martin rolled his eyes and Andres figured it was best to change the topic.

“Leave this, we should get going so I can reveal what sport I have chosen for us to do here.”

Sergio agreed but his mind seemed to still be occupied with this woman- _Raquel_ \- as he now knew. He liked her name, he realised, but of course, he had to snap himself out of it.

***

“Deep sea diving!” Andrés announced the activity as he brought their drinks to the table.

Martin cheered but Sergio froze.

“What? Are you serious?” Sergio nervously stared at Andrés. In that moment, he was ready to fight his brother.

“Yes, we meet our instructor in the morning.” Andrés simply replied as he took a sip from his drink.

“So in conclusion, you’ve both just decided to gang up against me on this trip, haven’t you?” Sergio stated, clearly offended by the way his brother was handling this.

“Look, I’ve spoken to the diving school and they have assured me that it’s okay if you can’t swim and, it won’t cause any problems in the training.”

Sergio just scoffed, it wasn’t just the fact that he couldn’t swim but he also was terrified of the water and his brother was very well aware of that.

“You can’t swim but at least you know how to drown.” Martin stated. Andrés had to try extra hard to suppress his laughter.

Sergio was absolutely sure that he could’ve knocked Martin out by know, in fact, he wandered why he hadn’t ever done so before in their years of friendship. “Just shut up Martin, please, just shut up.”

Andrés sighed noticing the discomfort his brother was feeling. “Sergio, the whole point of this trip was to face and overcome our fears. Just imagine, you’ll be in the blue waters, amongst the sea life and it’ll be amazing!” He paused, but when he couldn’t see any evident change in his brother’s facial expression or body language, he continued. “If you really don’t want to do this then no one will force you.”

“Yeah right.”

“I’m serious. Look, how about you come with us to the first session tomorrow and if you absolutely can’t stand it then you won’t even have to get in the water?”

Sergio sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

That night, Sergio sat by the pool in the villa and did think about it. He thought about how vivid his dreams- no _nightmares_ \- about drowning in the sea had been, or the times as a kid he would read or watch a documentary about a ship sinking and what the ocean was capable of doing. Then his mind wandered to the one place he did not want it to, _a boy crying for help, blurring vision of him trying to come up for air. No. NO._

He couldn’t ever muster the courage to even try to swim after that. Then he thought about what his brother, his _infuriating_ brother, had said about just meeting the instructor tomorrow and if he didn’t like it, he didn’t have to do it. Maybe, just maybe, he would go, just this once, for the sake of the promise at least.

***

The next morning, the trio arrived at the top of the cliff where they were due to meet their instructor. Sergio watched as the waves crashed against each other symbolising exactly how tumultuous he felt inside.

“Andres DeFonollosa?” He heard a female voice ask.

They all turned around to face the figure that the voice belonged to, and were met with a surprise.

She stood there with her golden hair tied back and sports gear on, smiling with huge eyes when she realised who her new tutees were.

“Raquel?” Martin asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Following you, I guess.” She replied in amusement.

“Really?” Martin glanced at a dumbstruck Sergio.

“No, I’m a diving instructor here, I’m here to train you.”

“Oh.” Martin had dreaded the idea of a female instructor but another opportunity to irritate Sergio had never not pleased him and so, he simply smirked. “That’s great!”

Andrés smiled warmly as he greeted Raquel. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Murillo.” He air kissed both sides of her face. “I’m Andres, the one who booked this.”

“Good to meet you Mr DeFonollosa.” She shook hands with him.

“I believe you have already found an acquaintance in my friend, Martin Berrote.” Andrés turned around to face his Sergio. “And this is my brother, Sergio Marquina.”

Raquel smiled as she saw the mysterious man here again. She stretched out her hand towards him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Marquina.”

Sergio, still left a little shocked, slowly reached out his hand too. “Pleasure is all mine, Miss Murillo.” His hand met hers and the contact made him jump slightly; after all, he wasn’t used to human contact at all. Her hands were soft and the vision of her made him smile ever so slightly. They both studied each other’s faces from eyes, to cheeks, to mouth, as they removed their hands from the other’s. After they had, Sergio’s fingers went straight up to adjust his glasses and then into his pockets.

“I don’t really like formalities though so you can all call me Raquel.”

The boys agreed and followed Raquel to the rocks where they took a seat.

“Sergio, if you don’t want to participate then it’s completely okay.” Martin stated with a teasing twinkle in his eyes gaining him a stare from Sergio.

Raquel raised her eyebrows at this.

“Sergio can’t swim.” Martin explained.

Sergio turned to look at Raquel for her reaction but only saw a warm smile. “That’s okay, knowing how to swim isn’t a necessity for diving. We’ll go through all the protocols and important actions, as well as a practice dive in a small pool before hitting the ocean. If you feel scared or uncomfortable at any point, just let me know.”

Sergio nodded and smiled gratefully.

The next few hours went by and Sergio realised that he wasn’t as meek or afraid of this as he had been when they had begun. The weather had been pleasant with a soft wind and, the water seemed to be quite at peace in the sun which had helped calmed his nerves as they practiced the drills, ad learned the symbols they would need to communicate under the water. To his relief, Raquel had suggested that they postpone the practice dive to tomorrow.

He found himself relax when Raquel would turn to reassure him, to check that he was doing okay. He had noticed her rolling her eyes in private when Martin and Andrés would make an immature comment and even give them a warning stare at one point, but she seemed ever so patient regardless. How she managed this was a mystery to him but, at least now found himself an ally of sorts, in her. A woman who was both kind and menacing was his deduction of her so far.

When it was well passed noon, they stopped for lunch. They decided to sit at the café near the cliff they were training at and ordered a few sandwiches.

“So, Sergio.” He turned to find Raquel directing her voice at him. He suddenly felt very nervous at the thought of having his first proper conversation with her. “Is there any particular reason for your dislike of the ocean?”

She asked it with such sincerity, one that Sergio had definitely not been expecting, but his mind wandered. _A boy crying for help, blurring vision of him trying to come up for air. No. NO_. This was a secret that only him and his beloved father knew.

“I can’t really explain it. I like peace but the ocean seems to have a rush to it that I dislike. It’s nice to observe when no one else is around, however.” He fidgeted.

Raquel seemed to be searching him for something, as if she knew that there was something else behind his answer, but, she simply nodded and moved away from this topic. Sergio took a deep breath as he adjusted his glasses. _Perhaps I’ve been doing that too often._

They ended the day with Raquel briefing them on the next day’s activities and called it a day despite Andrés' efforts for them to go out for dinner. Sergio usually ran away from such circumstances in which required any sort of social interactions from him, but, somehow, he now oddly had wanted Raquel to say yes. Perhaps he wanted to get her know better but that was such a strange thought to consider. He pushed the thought down as he escaped to his room when they reached the hotel. It didn’t take long for his familiar solitude to kick in, however, as he put on his favourite set of pyjamas and started reading a book he had been meaning to for a while now.

***

Raquel arrived quite early the next morning at the training site. She had been pleased with the session progress yesterday but there was something in the group that unsettled her. She could tell that Andrés was the charmer, the type of men she had unfortunately been too familiar with and, as a result, despised. Martin was the misogynistic joker; another type of man she had worked with too often. Nevertheless, they had been somewhat pleasant and had amused her well. On the other hand, there was Sergio. He seemed to be quite detached from his comrades and their behaviours which to others, may have seemed rude, but to her, it seemed that there was more to him than what meets the eye. She had met many people but Sergio had been so articulate and yet nervous the brief times he spoke. She wanted this diving experience to come to mean something to him just like it meant so much to her. People disliking the ocean never made sense to her, it enraged her a little in fact, and although she could feel a little of that towards Sergio initially, she had always been too compassionate to hold their dislike against them, especially when there was something else between the lines that she could not understand. And Raquel Murillo did not like being unable to understand something.

She began setting out the equipment they would use today when the boys made their appearance. The brief small talk and briefing for the day was over and Raquel started to explain that they would try on the equipment now. She quickly noted the displeasure on Sergio’s face, however.

“You will not need to get into the water unless you feel comfortable. We will just try on the gear and take small steps into the pool. You can say whenever you want to stop, okay?”

She watched Sergio take a deep breath and nod.

“You’ll have to wear this wet suit. Its properties will keep you warm in the cold water.” She pointed out all the equipment they’d need to wear.

It didn’t take Andrés and Martin long to get into the gear. It somehow took even less time for Martin to play around with the fins and for Andrés to laugh at this act. Sergio, on the other hand, could not buckle up the vest properly and she could sense that his hands were trembling. She was by his side in an instant.

“Do you not want to continue?”

Raquel waited a few moments, praying that he’d still be open to the dive. She took a sigh of relief when he finally replied

“No, I- I can continue. I just cannot-” His eyes guided to his hands on the vest.

“May I help?” She asked carefully and watched as he nodded. She had gotten the idea that Sergio was nervous when it came to human contact so understood his hesitation.

Her hands moved to his chest and she could feel the rapid beating of his chest. She fastened each of the buckles quickly and patted him on the shoulders. When she looked up to see him looking down at her, however, something odd happened then; her breath hitched, and for a moment, they just looked at each other. They both quickly looked away and she stepped back.

“All okay?” She asked.

He smiled, nervously, and nodded with his fingers forming the ‘OK’ symbol they would use underwater.

It was now time to get into the water.

“Are you all ready?”

Andres and Martin were quick to agree but Raquel felt worried for Sergio.

“Sergio, you can sit out if you want.”

She could see Sergio consider this for a moment but he shook his head.

“I think- I think I’ll try this once.”

Raquel smiled at him reassuringly. “Remember, your friends and I will be there with you the whole time.”

He gave her a grateful smile and she felt herself feel happy at his confidence in her.

Andres also reassured his brother and him and Martin stepped into the pool. Raquel spoke to Sergio as they went underwater.

“Sergio, I just want to say, when you get into the water, focus on the sounds and senses around you. Focus on the way the water feels against your skin and the movements of the muscles in your body. Let go of any other worries by grounding yourself to the moment; it will help lessen your anxiety. And if you don’t feel good, you know what to do.” It was advice she had been given once and it was one she would follow for life. If she could help Sergio today the she’d feel that feeling of fulfilment and she loved that feeling.

Sergio nodded and she offered her hand so he could step into the water.

She watched as the three men adjusted to the water, as Sergio’s trembling limbs started to still and she was happy that he seemed to have learned well. She stayed close to him the whole time apart from when she practiced breathing exercises with the other two. When it was Sergio’s turn, she motioned for him to keep eye contact with her as soon as she saw him glancing up towards the shore. He obliged.

She then gestured that they would be exchanging air-gauges and he instantly shook his head against it. She brought him back to reality with a touch to his face. She removed her own first and then nodded as he followed. She placed his between her lips and motioned for him to inhale and exhale as he started to panic. He did. Then she did the same thing with her own air-gauge. They repeated this a few times until he seemed truly calm and she felt relief that this had mostly been a success. She held his hand as the group swam back to shore.

***

As Raquel sat in the dressing room, she reflected over the events of the day. She was glad that everything had gone well but a part of her couldn’t shake the feeling that Sergio may still not be ready for the dive tomorrow. He had seemed so tense when she had helped him with the vest earlier and even more so when they had been in the water, but she wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the dive or because Sergio, one of the most awkward men she had ever met, had been nervous around how close they had been and perhaps how intimate it may have seemed from a outsider’s viewpoint. Raquel was used to it after years of spending every summer as a diving instructor, but Sergio clearly wasn’t and recently, her life hadn’t been all that normal either.

It had been months since she had touched anyone other than her immediate family and close friends and, she had thought that she would’ve had some anxiety over touching a stranger she had known for less than two days after everything that had happened – it’s one of the reasons why she had cancelled her visit here last year. And although she did feel a little anxious at first, she had somehow managed to focus all her energy and thought on him and on making him feel comfortable participating in her favourite thing in the whole entire world, and suddenly she was not worried at all. It was a wonderful to start feeling like herself again and she couldn’t help but smile.

***

“Cheers!”

When Raquel had re-joined the men after emerging in a simple red dress and denim jacket, she noticed that Sergio seemed to be deep in thought but not worried or panicked, to her relief because she knew what fear and anxiety could do to a person not only because of her training, but also personal experience. When Andres and Martin had noticed her return, they had insisted she join them for drinks, and although Raquel had tried to refuse, they wouldn’t let her. Sergio, coming back to reality, had said that he’d be happy to go back but a look from his brother had silenced him and so now they were at a bar, drinking the world away.

“So when’s the wedding?” Raquel asks Andrés politely.

“In two months.”

“That’s literally like tomorrow.” Martin retaliated.

“That’s how fast time moves when you’re in love.”

Watching his best friend smile dreamily made Martin want to puke.

“Well, if you know it’s right then it is right.”

“Exactly my point, thank you Miss Murillo.”

Raquel raises her glass at that, smiling. “What does she do?”

“She’s an Interior designer, and the best one at that.”

“Oh wow, that’s cool.”

Martin seemed to be the man who had a comment to make in every conversation, although right now, Raquel didn’t mind. “Don’t forget that her father has a hotel business that has a turnover of almost 200 million euros that Sergio here has an eye on.”

Raquel instantly raises her eyebrows and turns to face the man in question. This was something she had not been expecting.

Sergio fidgeted with his glasses, Raquel noting that this was a characteristic he had adopted to do quite frequently, a classic sign of nervousness as well. He spoke for the first time since they had arrived. “I do not have an eye on it I just mentioned that it’s a lot of money and your life would be stable, forever.”

“And I told you that I’m not marrying you for her money.” Andres stated. “Although it might be a plus.”

“Could you marry someone for money?” Raquel suddenly felt herself re-evaluate the profile she had made of the man in front of her.

Sergio shuffled in his chair. “I have never thought about marrying anyone to be honest with you, but I believe having money is important.”

“Of course money is important, but it is not the most important asset.” Raquel’s reply was quick.

“Look, I despise the system but the world we live in today runs on capitalistic ideologies which perfectly state that to be able to do anything in this world, you need money.” He replied sharper.

“You say you despise the system yet aren’t you giving the system exactly what it wants? You’re consolidating the idea that you need a big business that earns you a ton of cash to be able to survive.”

“If I could defy the system, believe me I would’ve already.”

“That is an absolute truth. Honestly, sometimes it surprises me that our Professor here hasn’t been planning a heist to rob a mint or bank or something.” Martin chipped in, perhaps it was his way of stopping the tension from building around them.

There was a silence then and Raquel was grateful when Andres had chosen that moment to speak. “Guys, sorry to cut in when you two are clearly having a great conversation, but I want to ask Miss Murillo a question.”

“Raquel. And ask away.”

“Okay Raquel, do you want anything from life? What are your aspirations?”

“I haven’t really thought about it; I just go with it.”

“Still, everyone has desires, what are yours?”

Raquel sighed and considered this. “I guess I want life to continue to surprise me, inspire me, I want to meet new people.” She smiled and reached over to shake her hands with Andrés and Sergio, who was hesitant for a moment but soon reciprocated.

“Okay I know I don’t make a great impression on women but I’m still here.” Martin waved.

Raquel laughs, any awkwardness or tension from before leaving their surroundings. “Sorry.” She shakes his hand too. “Hola to you too.”

She spoke again when the laughter of the group had died down. “I want many new experiences, and-” She turns to face Martin. “I want you to go get me another drink.”

The other two chuckle instantly.

“See this is exactly why I am forever grateful that I am not attracted to women.” Martin walked off in a mock huff as Raquel watched Sergio resist the urge to shake his head.

After another half an hour of small talk and discussion of the dive the next day, the group got ready to leave the bar. Martin and Andrés had already started walking out as Raquel grabbed her bag.

“Raquel?” Sergio spoke to her tentatively.

“Yeah?” She replied after the slight surprise that Sergio was addressing her directly.

“I um-” He adjusted his glasses. “I just wanted to apologise if I said too much earlier. I just get very passionate about things like this.”

Raquel gave him a small smile. “It’s okay. It was quite nice to have a conversation with someone as intellectual as yourself. I like a challenge.”

She saw Sergio take a sigh of relief. “Okay. I just wanted to clear that.”

This made Raquel smile wider. She realised that she was slightly attracted to the fact that this man could both challenge her and be so sweet not minutes later. _Attracted??? Raquel stop thinking absurd things._

As Raquel brushed away that intrusive thought, they heard Martin and Andres call for them.

***

Sergio had struggled a lot today. At first it was just because he had been cautious of the situation he had practically been forced into, but then it had turned into something else. He had found himself paying close attention to everything Raquel had explained so far and although he loved to learn, he’s rather be the one teaching than the one listening, but he had enjoyed it today. That was only the pawn though; he had felt himself like being close to her when she had helped him with his vest and when they had gone into the water, he had liked her being close to him again.; it was absolutely absurd, and he hated it, but he had wanted it nonetheless. As soon as he had entered the water, he saw the bad memories flash in front of his eyes, but when he had thought about what his brother had said and ore importantly what Raquel had taught him about grounding himself to reality, the memories and anxiety had eased away. Then when he had felt uneasy, she had been by his side and he had appreciated that immensely. He was still really worried for the dive but he now realised that the whole point of this pact-trip had been to confront their fears and now _she_ had given him the courage to at least try.

As they turned the corner, he groaned as his brother and Martin forced Raquel to join in their stupid game.

“Guys, we could get arrested.” Raquel stated as Andrés spotted their next victim.

 _She is the only other person who has a brain, here._ “That’s what I keep telling them but they never listen.” Raquel shot a sympathetic look his way.

“Okay guys get ready.” Martin said as Sergio and Raquel looked at each other.

 _What have we got ourselves into?_ The thought seemed to be shared between them.

At Andrés’ lead, the group descended the stairs and started chatting about something Sergio couldn’t even pretend to be interested in, and soon started walking alongside a pedestrian.

“Guys, Oh my god! What’s that?” Andrés screamed out as the group stared looking around frantically. “AHHHHH!” They all screamed and ducked.

The stranger that was walking beside them mimicked their behaviour as he was scared out of his mind.

A few moments passed until the stranger looked up to notice that nothing had happened. The group burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry.” Raquel managed to get out as the man walked away, annoyed.

Sergio found himself looking directly at his diving instructor as she laughed. The sound seemed to brighten up the dimly-lit street they were sat on the ground of. It was a beautiful sight and Sergio found himself laughing wholeheartedly for the first time in a while. It was then that he realised that perhaps agreeing to come on this trip was a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I don't know if I did justice to the characters, especially Raquel because she has only just really entered the story and so I kept rethinking everything she said or did!


	4. The Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group celebrate their dive as Sergio and Raquel continue to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Is this chapter out sooner than anyone expected? Yes. Did I write it instead of working on my University assignments? Also yes. Do I regret it? Hell no, lmao.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has supported and read any of my works, it means so much to me! :)
> 
> A quick note about this chapter, the poem at the beginning is a translation of the poem one of the three main guys writes and recites after the dive in the movie. I have included it as a tone setter and I really like it! I will include the rest of the poems in the corresponding chapters too :)
> 
> This is my favourite chapter yet, I think, so I really hope you enjoy it!

_This moment flows by like molten sapphire,_

_As if enveloped by deep blue silences._

_No feeling of the Earth below,_

_Nor of the sky above._

_The rustling branches and leaves speak to me;_

_Saying that there’s only your presence here_

_Only me, my breath, my heartbeat._

_This is the depth,_

_The loneliness here,_

_And I, and I alone._

_I now believe that I exist._

***

The next morning, Sergio arrives at the training site early without Andrés and Martín who had wanted to sleep in before the start of what they had said would be an _exhausting day._ He was actually glad for it because it meant that for the first time since this training had begun, he was alone and able to calm his nerves so that he could prepare for a day he knew would prove to be emotionally tiring, something he did not want it to be. He takes a few deep breaths and closes his eyes so that he could focus on the sound of the waves and wind instead of the distressing thoughts he had been trying to repress all night. That was until he heard a soft voice behind him.

“Sergio?”

He opens his eyes and turns around to find Raquel approaching him, wearing simple leggings and a t-shirt.

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here already; we still have half an hour until we need to take the boat out.”

Sergio smiles in greeting. “I was up early and thought it best to be prepared.”

Raquel smiles back. “I suppose you are alone then? Without your partners in crimes.”

“Yes, you’ve caught me by myself.”

Raquel nods as she came to a halt in front of him.

“How are you holding up?” Sergio could see the flash of concern in her eyes and he was grateful to have such an understanding instructor.

“I’m not sure. I think I’m okay but a little nervous.”

“Nerves are normal before your first dive but I hope you’re not too anxious?”

Sergio gulps and adjusts his glasses. “I- I don’t think so.”

Raquel seemed to study him for a few moments.

“Let’s sit down and talk for a few minutes before the others get here so I can be sure that you’ll be okay during the dive.”

Sergio hadn’t really prepared mentally for a conversation but he nods regardless because he felt this would be better than being ridiculed later.

They sat on the rocks, side by side, watching the slow tide in the sun.

“The weather is perfect for the dive today.” Raquel turns slightly to face Sergio. “I think the Gods may be on your side.”

Sergio mustered up a slight smile.

“Sergio, I have to ask, there’s something else than just not liking the water, right?”

Sergio freezes for a second. When he turns to face her, only one thought was in his mind, _Is it that obvious?_

“I-” He clears his throat. “How do you-”

“You don’t have to tell me, of course, but I don’t want this to be a traumatic experience for you in any way.”

Sergio sighs. How did he even begin to approach this? “I-, um, there is something else. I have some- some bad childhood memories related to the ocean but it hasn’t been as bad as I thought it would be.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that but it’s good to hear that you’re doing okay. You’ve been doing really well over the last few days and that makes me so happy but, I’ll ask you for the last time, are you 100% sure you want to do this?”

Sergio looks at the same water that had terrified him for _years_ and then he looks back at Raquel. He could see an earnestness in her and he thought back to the feeling of being in the water yesterday, her reassuring smiles and staying by his side constantly. He knew she was different with him than she was with Andrés and Martin but he had assumed it was because he was more nervous, and whilst that was true, he also felt that she genuinely was interested in helping him and even when there had been rivalry between them last night, she had still acted so kindly. He still felt absolutely terrified but there was a feeling that compelled him to try, to feel a little more open like Raquel was. He could not tell what it was that made him take this final decision but he had this feeling _of rightness_ that he just wanted to hold onto.

“Yes.” He replies simply with a smile. “Yes, I’m absolutely sure that I want to do this.”

Raquel grinned so wide and excitably that for a minute he thought she’d jump up and possibly even hug him. He didn’t want her to, though. _Well at least I think I don’t._

“ _Vale._ We can start preparing before your annoying friends get here.”

Sergio nearly laughs.

“Do not tell them I said that. Totally unprofessional. They aren’t actually _that_ bad.” She smirked cheekily.

Sergio suddenly felt any tension he had felt before disappear slowly. “Don’t worry, I completely understand.”

***

When Andrés and Martín had finally arrived, the gang signed the important documents and Raquel briefed them over technicalities such as the depth they would not be allowed to cross and going over the plan again. On the boat they would take out to the centre of the ocean, the group finished putting on their gear. Once Sergio had fixed his tank on to his vest, he felt the worry, that nagging pit in his stomach, return. When he looked up, however, he found Raquel smiling at him.

“Your life is about to change.” She said.

Sergio wants to believe that, he does, but in this moment he desperately wants it to be over sooner than later. “Perhaps if I survive.”

He could see that Raquel had to fight the urge to laugh and he wonders if she any of her dives ad led to injuries or loss of lives. _Don’t go there._ He told himself. _Stop, Sergio._ He shook his mind to clear the thoughts that had no right to make themselves known.

He releases the breath he didn’t even know he was holding and found the strength he had been gifted over the last few days. It was time now.

As Sergio descends into the ocean, he’s instantly hit by the coolness of the water against his skin. He felt himself tremble but as he focuses his sight on the deep blueness of the water, he seemed to let go. The visual of a young boy by the ocean seemed to fade away as the colours of his surroundings set in; the yellow and green coral slowly flowing in the current of the water, the tiny goldfishes that swam past them. He looks on in wonder as he entered a whole new world in which his previous life seemed to not even exist. He turns around and notices the fins on many creatures he was most definitely going to research afterwards. When he looks up, some jellyfish swam up to surface and a realisation hits him then that he felt exactly like they did, carefree, and he didn’t remember a single time in his life that he had felt this. The feeling was so warm in his heart that he closes his eyes just to savour it.

They explore like that for a while, led by Raquel who shows them the marvellous crooks and crannies in the hidden corners of this hidden reality. He watches Raquel swim and he was sure that this moment here was the most beautiful moment in his life, as the pinks and blues and greys in the sunlight all reflect on Raquel, making her almost glow as the fishes and reef surrounded her. He watches as she motions him to follow her into a dark underwater cave. Sergio feels himself tense again, the anxiousness returning in his chest and forming at the back of his throat but, Raquel, like a mermaid, swims to him and reaches out her hand. He hesitates for a moment before wrapping his fingers around hers as he takes a deep breath. He follows her, obeying her movements as if she was a siren calling out to him, and truth be told the whistles of the water and animals sounds like a melody, like a lovely song, to his ears. Soon they were swimming, hand in hand, side by side, as he met the starfish, the lobsters, the countless other creatures protecting their homes.

When they swim out and reunite with the other two, Sergio had the urge to smile despite the restrictions. He felt so wonderful as he swam in circles with Raquel, as Andrés and Martín point out new sights they had explored. Here, surrounded by the three people who had somehow made the last few days bearable and this moment here magical, he felt a calmness, a peace overcome him. This was the best feeling he had experienced and now that he had, he would never let go. He wishes time would just stop so he could hold onto this feeling, the feeling of being truly, and completely, _alive._

The moments that passed between coming up to surface to being back on the boat were perhaps the longest. It was only when Sergio removes the tank and snorkel and his body hits the warm ground on the boat, that he let himself feel again. He knew Andrés was grinning at him with pride and victory, he knew Martin was laughing, he knew Raquel was smiling and looking at him with so much warmth, but he hadn’t found the words or reactions to describe how he was feeling. He closes his eyes as a lone tear slipped through his eyes. It had been so beautiful, so wonderful, and he was okay - he was actually okay. That one tear had now turned to several and, before he had even realised, he is crying. He cries away the memories of the young boy, the shouts of his father. He let go of the pain and the hurt and the fear and was instead left with an empty feeling in his heart, a feeling of utter awe. The sounds of the waves and wind was what he heard when he opened his eyes and now, he felt aware of every emotion, every sense. It was overwhelming in the best possible way.

***

 _“You have to join us for dinner now, Raquel.”_ Martín had told her once they had dried off.

 _“You cannot say no; we have to celebrate today.”_ Andrés had chipped in.

She had sighed and looked over at Sergio, who had seemed distant since the dive, but he simply smiled and nodded. She wanted to talk to him about how he felt, if he was okay, and she supposed that dinner was the best approach to do that.

_“Okay, I’ll be there.”_

That’s how Raquel found herself dressed in her favourite embroidered blue dress, her hair slightly curled, and on her way to the villa the boys had rented after she had finished her call to her mother. She had been a little sad after talking to her even though the talk had been positive and consisted of congratulations for the dive, because it just made her miss her. This all disappeared, however, when she was greeted by Martin at the door with a wide grin and air kisses as she gifted him the finest bottle of cheap red wine she could find. They engage in some small talk on the sofa but Raquel realises quickly that it became harder to not roll her eyes when it was just them. She had not felt this way any of time she had talked to Sergio, That’s when she suddenly realises that he was nowhere to be seen and neither was Andrés. She politely asks after them and Martin explains, whilst scoffing, that Andrés had suddenly gotten a call from Tatiana, and that Sergio was cooking and probably had not realised that she had arrived.

_He cooks? Wow._

That’s when she asks where the bathroom is and Martin leads her vaguely to one downstairs and another upstairs. She thanks him and decidesto go upstairs as a means of exploring the house. She realises quickly that as beautiful as this villa was and she would 100% want to live here, she couldn't for the life of her find the bathroom. This meant she had two options; first was that she went back and asked Martin, or she entered the room from which she heard voices coming from and ask, who she was sure was Andrés, for directions. She hesitates for a second but took the gamble and knocks on Andrés' door; it would give her the opportunity to say hello.

"Come in!" She hears and subsequently enters the room to a cheerful Andrés sitting on his bed.

"Raquel, hello! You should've alerted me of your presence earlier!"

"Hi! No that's okay you were busy, I just wanted to know where the bathroom is?"

"Oh you can use my ensuite!"

“Okay, thanks!"

As she turns around, she hears a noise come from his laptop and then she remembered that Martin had told her that Andrés had been talking to his fiancé.

"Oh wait, say hello to Tatiana first!"

That couldn’t be that hard? _Right?_

"Oh okay."

She sits on the edge of the bed and made herself visible on the camera. She had to admit that Tatiana was beautiful, her red hair and young features suited her perfectly.

“Hey, I’m Raquel!”

“Hi.” Tatiana’s voice was monotone. Raquel could read people well enough to know that her smile was fake. Still, she keeps her own smile in place.

“Andrés has told me so much about you, it’s really nice to meet you. Congratulations in advance!”

“Thanks.”

“Okay well, bye!”

“Bye.”

Andrés smiles at her as she nods back and makes way to the bathroom. The whole time, however, she cannot not shake the feeling that there was just something not right between them. It wasn’t much of her business, she knew that, and so she decides that it wasn’t her place to say anything.

When she comes back into the main bedroom, she noticed that Andrés’ usual smile had been replaced with a frown. Perhaps she had suspected right.

“All okay?”

Andrés looks up. “Yes of course, all good.”

“Okay well, I’ll see you downstairs.”

He nods. “See you.”

Raquel makes her way downstairs as she realises she had not even met the only person she had truly agreed to attend this dinner for. She enters the kitchen and her eye catches Sergio dressed in a black shirt, chopping a tomato with utmost perfection.

“Hola!”

Sergio looks up and smiles with that ever so adorable smile as he sees her.

“Hi! You’re here!”

“I’m here.” She walks up to the work top. “Do you need any help?”

“Oh no, almost done.”

“Good, I’m starving.” Her curiosity took the better of her as she looks at the page of the coking book open. “Paella? Wow, I’m impressed.”

Sergio looks back up after adding some vegetables to the pan. “Yes, well I wanted to give homage to the Spanish tradition.”

“Fair enough. You know you didn’t strike me as someone who cooks.”

Sergio adjusts his glasses. Perhaps he was nervous about opening up even if it was for a simple thing such as cooking. “I don’t cook often. It’s a skill I picked up from my mother many years ago.”

“Well why don’t you cook more often, I thought you lived alone?”

“I do but I usually just cook something small or microwave food.”

Raquel then saw a flicker of something in his eyes that she couldn’t decipher.

“You didn’t tell me.” She spoke after a few moments. “How did you find the dive?”

Sergio sighs and the most dream-like expression took over his features. She smiled because this was exactly how she felt every time she had been on a dive.

“Thank you.” He simply whispers.

“Don’t thank me. You made this possible for yourself.”

Sergio smiles. “It was magical, Raquel. I felt like I was in the most peaceful place in the world, like I was intoxicated.”

“Don’t call it intoxication, that’s such a negative word. For me it’s like meditation. You become aware of your every breath, every movement. Just imagine if we could live our whole life that way. To be fully alive to each and every moment.”

Raquel had always loved that feeling, it had been the best feeling in the world and it would make her feel so happy despite any anger or hurt or pain life threw her way. The expression on Sergio’s face, the softness in his eyes and the wonder enveloping his face, told her that he also resonated with what she had just said. She does not know why she feels so happy that he feels that way. She does not know why she likes the way he is smiling right now. She wishes she could help him feel that way always.

“You know; I was 16 when I went on my first dive. My _papa_ brought me here and I loved it so much that I just could not stop.”

“Your father must be really proud of you.”

Her smile disappears. “I hope he is from wherever he may be.”

Sergio’s smile also disappears and his eyes read a question.

“He passed away a few years back but diving makes me feel closer to him.”

“I’m so sorry Raquel.” He pauses for a moment as if searching for his next words. “I understand what it feels like to lose your father.” His smile was strained and full of hurt and she suddenly felt an ache in her heart.

“Thank you. It’s really nice to have found friends like you.”

“You know I don’t have many friends.”

This did not come as a surprise to Raquel. He had been nervous and not brilliant in social situations from the very first moment she had met him and where others may have been off him, she had found herself intrigued.

“Well you have Andrés and Martín at the very least.”

“Andrés is my brother and so I don’t really have a choice. I feel that Martín is more loyal to Andrés then he’d ever be to me.”

Raquel nods in understanding; she knows the feeling. “Well, now you have me as a friend, and as your friend, let me help you finish up in here.”

Sergio smiles warmly. For a moment, Raquel thinks that he would be scared to be friends but he had seemed quite relieved instead. Now they busied themselves as Sergio and he had gets back to cooking as she assists him. Raquel likes to cook and she would do it almost on a daily but helping someone else was something she had missed and she was glad for it being possible now.

***

Raquel helped Sergio set the table which Sergio had been grateful for because it meant that they had been able to spend some more time together and now, as everyone settled around the dining table that was beautifully decorated with candles and wild flowers, he found himself sparing a glance at Raquel more often than not. Sergio does not know what had come over him; usually he had not wanted a single soul around him unless it was absolutely necessary to be with his close family and friends, yet with Raquel, he had found himself to enjoy her company. He had been so grateful to her for the wonderful experience he had today. The fact that she had called herself his friend had made his heart skip a beat, something he did not even think existed, and it had scared him. He had only known her a little more than three days for crying out loud. How she had thought he was worth enough to confide in him about her father was beyond him, but how she had talked about sharing their passion for diving had reminded him of his own father and the hobbies they had shared; reading, chess, origami. He wonders at how it was possible to feel a connection with someone so soon. He decides that the only possible reason he felt this way was because he did not meet many people often outside of work and so now that he had - especially someone as kind and beautiful and wonderful as her – he was bound to feel that way. Yes, that _must_ be it.

"Wow, this is surprisingly delicious. I refuse to believe Sergio cooked this." Martín’s comment breaks Sergio out of his thoughts.

"Yes it is, I've told Sergio so many times but he refuses to cook more often." His brother chips in this time as he took a sip of his red wine.

This was the second someone had told him this in less than an hour and whilst he appreciates their point, he had become tired of telling his brother why he possibly could not indulge in other things like this. "And I tell you every time that I'd love to but I do not have the time."

This was followed by a silence which lasted a few moments as everyone continued to savour their dinner. Sergio had been glad for it because it had meant that no one had tried to ask him in any other questions until, of course, his brother starts to speak.

" _Hermanito,_ do you still fear the water?"

Sergio had to take a moment to think about the question. He finds that if he thought about it, the flashback was still there but it was hardly as distressing. He finds that instead, the thought of the water had brought exquisite memories of fish, coral, the lovely blueness, and Raquel. He knows that exposure was effective to some extent as a treatment for Phobias, but the fact that it had worked on him, that too this quickly, was surprising to him.

"I don't think so. I feel like I don't feel afraid of anything now."

"Wow, one dive really unlocked all the secrets to life, huh?" This was Martín.

Sergio knows that he had not, in fact, unlocked all the secrets to life, but he finds that he had the courage to at least try. It was a ripple effect, one he was not sure he would follow up on, but that feeling of being _free_ during the dive, had convinced him that he perhaps should keep trying to evoke that feeling again.

"Thank you Raquel, because of you, after so long, I can see _my hermanito_ resurface. But so he doesn't go back into his hole, why don't you join us for the rest of the trip?"

Sergio had also felt extremely, _extremely_ grateful to Raquel, but the fact that his brother, the brother who had always tried to make Sergio happy, was finally satisfied with the way Sergio was now, makes him respect her even more. The thought of her joining them on the rest of the trip was so appealing but why would she ever want to join them when she had a job here?

"I'd love to but I'm going to Bunol tomorrow. It's the Tomatina festival."

"Oh fighting with tomatoes, I like." Of course Martín would like that.

The _La Tomatina_ had been a huge part of the Spanish culture, Sergio is aware of that, but why people would want to be covered with tomatoes, was beyond him. It would be messy and sticky and just an overall undesirable activity.

"Yeah it's so much fun." Raquel replies with that huge smile adorning her face. "Actually, you guys should come with me!"

_Oh no._

"Oh I'm in." Martín’s reply was immediate.

"What? No. We're leaving for Seville tomorrow. Sergio's already booked." Sergio was so thankful that at least his brother had not been robbed of his logistics.

"Ooh, and messing with Sergio's bookings is an invitation to death." It really wasn’t, Sergio thinks, but if Martín wanted to believe that, let him.

"Oh wow." Raquel nods as if she understood. She really could not think him as the violent type, could she? She then looks back at him. "Come, no? Please?"

He only ever gave in for his brother, if he ever did, but the plead in her eyes, the fact that she desires that they joined them, it makes him want to give in to her. He had to think about this with logic. The mess from the actual fight aside, his brother was right. He had to think about the bookings. Maybe he could convince his friends to not force him to join in during the festival and he could try to adjust the bookings, and make his companions happy.

"Let me see what I can do."

He pulls out his phone and opened up the booking website. A few clicks here and there and an eventual call to the hotel helped him come up with a solution.

“Okay, they can postpone our bookings for two days.”

Sergio’s announcement erupted cheers around the table which made Sergio smile.

"Perfect, Bunol is on the way to Seville so we'll have a great time!" Raquel exclaimed.

Should he tell them that he would not be joining them in the festival now or wait? Observations of the joy on Raquel’s face makes him choose the latter.

When everything had quietened down, the group got to clearing the table, and despite telling Raquel that she was the guest and did not need to do anything, she still did. She was just so nice.

It took around half an hour for it to all be completed. Raquel stated that she should get going but Andrés insisted she stay a while longer with the reasoning that they were leaving together anyway and so she did. He loves the fact that he had the opportunity to spend so much time with Raquel and now he had two whole extra days. He was excited, that much he knows for sure.

***

Raquel makes herself comfortable on the couch as the moonlight from the large glass sliding doors reflected from the pool into the interior of the villa. As she took a sip from her second glass of wine, she notices something she had not seen before.

"That piano is gorgeous!"

"It is but the main point is that Sergio plays!"

Raquel raises her eyebrows as Martín replies to her. This night was turning into a finding out things about Sergio she had never suspected as first glance. She had to say that she really likes this side of him and now that she was going to have a few more days with him, she could fully grasp the type of person he was.

"Please guys I'd rather not." Raquel could see Sergio’s nervousness return but she wants to hear him. Not many men she had met could cook, play music, read, want to make a difference to the world, and be so adorably awkward. He had his flaws like not fully understanding what life can be if he let himself enjoy it, but there was just _something_ about him.

"One song? You don't have to but it'd really make the evening; piano music is beautiful."

“Oh a woman with a taste in fine music. I like it.” Andrés raises his glass at Raquel and she smirks, raising her glass too.

She looked back at Sergio and saw Sergio sigh. When he stands up, she claps her hands in excitement.

As he takes a seat at the stool and his fingertips touched the keys, the rest of the group surrounds Sergio. Raquel quickly realises that she was closest to him but she did not mind in the least as she smiles as a harmony instrumented in her ears. She recognises the tune as _The Entertainer_ and it makes her smile; she had always loved this song. She watches Sergio focus and effortlessly create musical magic. She closes her eyes, completely incited by the music, and she knows in her heart that she could no longer deny her attraction to Sergio because, if the Dive was a magical moment for him, this was a magical moment for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you all think in the comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3  
> If you want, you can follow me on twitter: @adiaryofSC, I promise I'm nice haha.


End file.
